Jealousy
by phawx
Summary: It's about Hermione's struggle with her love. an H/R fic. It's my first fic ever, so please don't be too harsh on me...


(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the school, nor anything. They all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I just like to borrow everything and have some fun at her characters' expense. No I'm not a sadist.)  
  
A/N: Thanks to those beta-readers (namely Kari and Sonic) who never gave me my edits back. I know you've tried, but I ran out of patience. :)  
  
Jealousy - by phawx  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, going through one of her textbooks. She was into her third month of fifth year at Hogwarts, and she had never felt worse about being at school. Ever since that newspaper article came out, she felt as if she was fighting a futile battle against everyone in the school. Now she knew exactly how it must have felt like for Harry in second year, when the whole school accused him of opening the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
She pulled the article out of her pocket. Harry gave it to her in Diagon Alley the day she came back from Bulgaria. This is the article that started everything, Hermione thought, oh, if I get my hands on that reporter.  
  
The newspaper article was very crumpled, since Hermione had shoved it straight back into her pocket countless times. She looked at the photo on the page. It had Krum's picture, a very bulky man with a smile on his face, and in the picture he occasionally winked. With a thin line splitting them, there was another picture on the other side. A photo of Hermione which had a very annoyed expression on her face. The article wrote:  
  
Viktor Krum: I met my love at Hogwarts (Correspondent - Rachel Skeeter) Two months after the end of the TriWizard tournament at Hogwarts, Viktor Krum has returned from Britain to his hometown in Bulgaria. The Prophet has had the pleasure to interview Krum this summer. However, prior our arrival in Bulgaria, another guest from Britain had also arrived at the Bulgarian Seeker's home as well.  
  
Hermione Granger, a soon-to-be fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been staying as a guest in Krum's home for two weeks prior to our arrival. Our interview with Miss Granger was cut short because she had to take an airplane back to London, the muggle way of traveling overseas. As far as the interview went, she told us that she was asked to go to Bulgaria by Krum himself at the end of last year after she was saved during the second task of the TriWizard tournament. The main challenge of this task was that the contestant had to save the person most important to him or her from the custody of deepwater merpeople. She also claimed that Krum was a "a very nice person to be with" and "could be quite an animal at night".  
  
As we interviewed Mr. Krum about his impression of Britain, he told us that he liked it there a lot, especially the girls in Hogwarts. He further stated that he would be happy if one day he could go to Britain and work or live there. He also stated that he met the girl of his dreams.  
  
Aside from the fact that Viktor Krum could finally pronounce Hermione's name, there was very little that she was glad about after returning from Bulgaria. Even after months, the taunts and teases just wouldn't stop. "Hogwarts boys not good enough for you?" or "I wonder how much love potion she fed Krum over the past year?" or "Trying to be famous, Granger? As if you're not already, always hanging out with Potter." were things she would hear quite normally when she passed by people in corridors. At least a dozen howlers came every morning from fans of Krum. She tried to ignore all this, but even though she had the full support of Harry, it seemed harder to bear than ever.  
  
It was harder because of Ron. Ron was her best friend, no, more than a best friend to her. He meant something even more important than that. She didn't want to admit it, but she's had a crush on Ron ever since he saved her from a mountain troll in first year (well, Harry helped). There was just something about Ron that she couldn't explain.  
  
It hurt her that Ron didn't show any sign of support. What scared her was that he was giving her the silence treatment. Sitting away from her in class, avoids at all costs to be in the same room as her after class. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed the days when he would bicker with her over nothing. And if she didn't clear it up with him soon, those days will become memories of the past.  
  
Hermione didn't clear it up with Ron though - she could have told him the truth was that she went to Krum's place just to declare that she just wanted to be friends, but no. He didn't deserve an explanation. She tried to force herself to act as if she didn't care whether Ron was still going to be her friend or not. Ironically, her attempt at revenge was taking more of a toll on herself than anyone else.  
  
POP! Hermione closed the thick book she held on her lap. She was done with everything she had, and she needed more. She walked towards the portrait of the fat lady and muttered, "Gillyweed." It flung aside to let her pass.  
  
"Got a lot on your mind, dear?" asked the fat lady as Hermione walked out of the dorm.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione answered without quite caring. The fat lady was so surprisingly correct it shocked her. Was her frustration so apparent that even the security guard noticed?  
  
It was late November. The main school building was freezing and Hermione forgot to put on her cloak before she left Gryffindor. She let out a shiver and walked at a faster pace towards the library.  
  
"Hermione?" said a voice from behind. "What are you doing walking around in the school at this hour?" Hermione turned and found Harry in his quidditch robes, soaked in mud but with a big smile on his face. Harry seemed a lot happier ever since school started again. Hermione wondered what it was that could cheer her friend up so much, and where she could get some for herself.  
  
"Oh, I'm just headed for the library to get another book before it closes," Hermione answered, walking over to him. "Had a good practice?"  
  
"Yea, there's nothing better than quidditch on a rainy day," Harry said half-seriously. Weather never dulled his mood on the quidditch pitch. Perhaps it was quidditch that kept Harry's spirits up. "Oh, I need your help on something. Meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow after school at half past four, ok? It's important."  
  
"Alright, see you later then," Hermione wondered what there was Harry wanted to discuss about, but she was too cold and too distracted. She wanted her book. She nodded goodbye and hurried off to the library.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Madam Pince looked over the counter stacked with books to be sorted and greeted Hermione warmly. Hermione had been in the library so much that she's on a first-name basis with the librarian.  
  
Hermione marched down the aisles of books. As she started looking for the book she wanted, she couldn't help but start thinking about Ron again. After all, the trio had spent a lot of time together in the library, doing homework or researching mysteries. Hermione sighed at the memory. The three of them hadn't gone to the library together since the school year started.  
  
Ron didn't explode when he saw the article the morning the trio went to Diagon Alley to pick up their books. He just became very introverted all of a sudden and secluded himself from her. Could it be because he liked her? Although it seemed so during the Yule Ball, Ron was too infamous for his jealousy for Hermione to come to any conclusions.  
  
Struggling to open her room door with a fresh pile of books in her hands, Hermione finally managed to get in. She piled them up on her night table and jumped onto her bed. Slowly, she drifted off into a deep and silent sleep, thinking about a certain tall, lanky, red-headed boy who had been giving her so much grief lately..  
  
* Hermione went through her classes the next day without paying too much attention to what she was doing. Ron was still refusing to sit next to Hermione as he had for the past two months. They were in Potions, with Professor Snape. Though Hermione knew fully well that Snape was helping the cause of the Order of The Phoenix in some way, she also knew that he was still his usual sadistic self, who would no sooner treat Gryffindor students better than Harry and Voldemort resolving their differences over a poker game. Today they had to brew the food-supplement potion, which Arabic wizards use when they travel through the Sahara, and he wanted them to partner up.  
  
"Today one boy and one girl will be partnering in brewing the potion. Which means, no, Crabbe and Goyle, Potter and Weasley will NOT have the chance to partner with each other and make your usual messes." Snape said and all the Slytherins laughed. "In fact, I'll be assigning the pairings so pay attention because I won't be repeating myself. I would like the pairs to be Malfoy and Parkinson, Finnigan and Brown, Patil and Potter." he droned on. Hermione wasn't paying attention. She didn't care who she got partnered with. She would hog the project for herself and get the highest mark in the class anyway. ". Longbottom and Davidson, Weasley and Granger." Snape finished the word with an evil smile as slick as his oily hair. It was obvious even to Snape that Hermione and Ron weren't exactly on the best terms with each other.  
  
"Professor, may I." Ron protested, but was abruptly cut off by Snape. "Five points off Gryffindor. Have you no manners? Raise your hand before you ask a question, and no, the groups I have assigned are final. If you have a problem with it, feel free to get out of my class. I do not welcome students who disobey classroom rules set down by professors." Ron grunted, but did not dare say anymore to add to his original cause.  
  
"Five teaspoons of dragon blood," Ron ordered with unusual authority, reading out from the instructions written on Snape's handout. Hermione raised the spoon and started scooping the bright blue liquid from a wooden bucket into a cauldron. Partnering with Ron had never been such a tough task for Hermione until this year. Usually, Ron would be the one watching as she made the potion, usually impressed at her handiwork. Today was different. "one ounce of shredded snakeskin," Ron ordered, his voice agitated. He sounded like he was in pain just having to speak to her.  
  
Hermione picked out the shredded skin from a small, dry cauldron in her ingredients box, all the while staring at Ron. He could feel her gaze, and suddenly became very interested with a dot of ink on the instruction sheet, making a point to ignore her. Suppressing a surge of pain in her heart, Hermione turned back to her task and weighed the black, shredded material to precision. She wasn't about to let Ron's attitude affect her performance in class. Marks were too important to her. She scooped the shreds from the balance into her hand and proceeded to toss it into the dragon blood - Ron grabbed her hand, causing the shreds to fall all over the floor.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Ronald Arthur Weasley?" Hermione stared at him as she wrenched her arm out of his grip, scandalized. "Look at what you've done!" Was he trying to ruin the brewing process just in spite of her?  
  
"Hermione Granger. Would you listen to my bloody instructions? I said shredded snakeskin, not shredded batwings." Hermione bent down under the desk to pick up the scattered pieces and found that Ron was right. She'd accidentally picked out bat wings instead of snakeskin. This was perhaps her first true screw-up ever since she had arrived at Hogwarts in first year. "As if we haven't been punished enough already. Do you want more points taken off for ruining the potion?" Ron added, all but bitter.  
  
Hermione felt as if she was about to cry. She never would've screwed up if she wasn't trying to make eye contact with Ron.  
  
She was going through so much already with the teasing, insulting and misunderstanding, she still had to bear with Ron's attitude. How she felt like slapping Ron in the face for being a jerk and not talking to her. But at the same time, the cold of the dungeon at the start of winter was urging her to snuggling up in the warmth of Ron's arms.Where did that thought come from? Why was I thinking that? Hermione exclaimed mentally, shaking her head to get the thought out of her mind.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Hermione and continued with the experiment. Luckily, Snape was too concentrated on making Harry's life a living hell to notice the little vignette at Hermione's table. In fact, Snape had it in for Harry, criticizing his every move from massing snakeskin to stirring the cauldron, when nothing seemed wrong to Hermione. Snape wouldn't be coming over to any other workstation for a while, at least not until Harry's potion was done.  
  
Hermione saw this as a chance to talk to Ron. She hadn't had a chance to be alone with him for a long time, and right now was perhaps as good and as close as they were going to get if she didn't do anything. She summed up all of her will power and spoke: "Ron, can I talk to you about what happened this summer? We haven't talked to each other for nearly half a year now, and I want you to know." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"No, I don't feel like it," Ron replied simply. Hermione blinked. How could he just steer her away like that?  
  
"Ron, please stop shutting me out. I've had enough," Hermione tried desperately to push the right buttons. Unfortunately, she hit a button that was labeled "explosion".  
  
"You've had enough? Enough of what? I've had enough of YOU! Why'd you have to lie, telling me that you weren't dating Krum when everyone in the wizarding world knew the truth from reading the morning papers? I would think that we were close enough as friend for you to at least tell me! A great friend you are," A few heads turned from affront, but Snape still had not noticed the two bickering yet.  
  
"But I'm not dating him!" Hermione replied angrily. This time Snape heard, but did not interfere. "How much does it take to convince you, you stupid git?"  
  
"So I'm a stupid git now?" Ron roared back. "At least I'm smart enough to not drink that love potion of the love potion you brew for guys like Krum!"  
  
SLAP! Hermione couldn't hold back anymore and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She didn't even slap Malfoy this hard in third year when he called Hagrid a coward. Though being hurt by someone she had trusted so much was quite a different matter from Malfoy's expected taunts.  
  
Everyone in the class was staring at them. Hermione's face was flushed with anger. She felt her eyes water, but fought hard to keep the tears in. Ron lost balance on his stool and fell towards their table, knocking the cauldron over and spilling the potion. He put his foot onto the ground to regain balance and clutched his face in pain, stared at Hermione in bewilderment. Hermione could tell from his look that he wasn't about to back down. He looked like he was ready to duel her.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class," Snape said, before Ron could continue any further with the argument. "Another twenty points off of Gryffindor for spilling the potion. Detention for Ronald Weasley tonight. Stay after class so I can assign your punishment." He had a sneering smile on his face quite similar to what Malfoy usually wore.  
  
"WHAT? I was the bloody victim!" Ron shouted at Snape, genuinely feeling that being punished was unfair. "I have a print of her hand on my face!" And he did. Hermione could see pink lines on his face where her fingers had made contact.  
  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor. I will not tolerate profanity in a professional working environment," Snape said sternly with his arms crossed. "There will be even more points taken off if you don't shut up and sit down, Mr. Weasley." Snape thoroughly enjoyed his dictatorship in the classroom. Ron did as requested, but shot Hermione a dirty look while doing so.  
  
Before Snape could start the lesson again, the bell rang and all the students were more than happy to get out of his class, Slytherins included. Ron had to stay behind, and Harry waited up for him. People were racing each other down the corridors towards the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione walked off on her own as she'd been doing for the past three months. She didn't feel like eating lunch after that little episode down in the dungeons. Deciding to go back to her room and read a book, just to take her mind off of things, she journeyed off to Gryffindor tower.  
  
She jumped and landed hard on her fluffy pillows, cushioning her rough landing. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly happened during potions. The look of contempt on Ron's face when he said At least I'm smart enough to not drink that love potion of the love potion you brew for guys like Krum! was too intense for her to bear. Ron's voice kept on replaying itself, every time saying the same phrase, the epitome of all acquisitions towards her. So he believed in all of those false rumors. How was she to fix that?  
  
Hermione felt two streams of warm liquid run down her cheeks. She rubbed the tears off with her sleeve. She didn't want to think about it anymore. The best way to get her mind off of things, as she had noticed at a very early age, was by reading. Reaching over to her night table for one of the new books she had borrowed last night, she was surprised to find something that wasn't there before she left for class. There was a note, written on a piece of parchment in a scribble. It wrote:  
  
Hermione, I know this sounds crazy, but I'm crazily in love with you. Meet me outside Gryffindor tower after school at 4 to find out who I am.  
  
No one had signed it and she didn't recognize the handwriting from anyone she knew. Great, just great, thought Hermione. After all those rumors and teasing, the last thing I need right now is a secret admirer, and that's exactly what I'm getting at four today. She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the rubbish bin. She couldn't decide if it was a prank or not, but either way, it was nothing worth celebrating about. She had completely lost the urge to read after such an unnerving revelation.  
  
* Ron stormed out of the dungeons after hearing that was to clean all the trophies in the trophy room after school. Harry followed, but by the time he got out of the dungeons as well, Ron was nowhere to be seen. The events of that Potions class had made Harry particularly gloomy, and he brought the mood into the Great Hall with him as he sat down for lunch at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Rough day, Harry?" sitting down next to him, a girl with long auburn hair asked in a tone full of concern. Harry forced a smile and greeted the girl.  
  
"Yea, your brother and Hermione are really getting to me," Harry explained the situation to the girl. She nodded with sympathy.  
  
"There's not much you can do about it though, Harry. Just let them sort it out," said Ginny, dissecting the filet that magically appeared in front of her.  
  
"I think I can do something about it. Ron will be so mad though."  
  
* At four o' clock, Hermione was standing outside of Gryffindor tower, waiting for the mysterious character than left the note in her room. She was giving enigmatic character a maximum of one minute to show his face, and his minute was up. As she was about to leave, she heard footsteps coming from behind her.  
  
"Hermione, sorry I'm late. got.detention from Professor McGonagall." said Draco Malfoy, running up to her and panting.  
  
"So you didn't bring your goons, Malfoy? Don't think a girl like me can out- duel you? Why'd you call me by my first name? Wasn't it always 'mudblood'?" Hermione said, enraged at the fact that it was Malfoy who left her the note and by now quite convinced that this was all a prank. "What are you trying to pull, Malfoy, leaving me that note?" she was waiting for him to burst out laughing, and toss a few of his usual stupid insults.  
  
"Didn't I tell you in the note?" Malfoy said, looking as innocent as a newborn baby. Hermione was caught off guard by his look. "I'm in love with you, Hermione, and it's not something I can control."  
  
"Malfoy, wake up! Who's controlling you with the Imperius curse? Think of what you're saying! Remember? Slytherins and Muggle-borns don't click!" Hermione was steaming, whether it was in embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell. With rumors about Krum and her, Malfoy's declaration of love towards her was the last thing she needed at the moment. "Why aren't you laughing at your own joke, Malfoy, as you always do?"  
  
"Hermione, This isn't a prank!" Malfoy's face flushed a little, but still seemed dead serious about all this. It looked almost as if he was pleading, a rare element to find in his storage of expressions. "No matter how much I tell myself I hate you and all the other mud - I mean, Muggle-borns, you're the girl I like, and I can't change that." Hermione was dumbstruck. That was the first time she ever heard Malfoy make an effort to refer to a Muggle-borns without being condescending. She still wasn't sure if Malfoy was joking, but it really didn't seem so.  
  
Great, Hermione thought. The guy who I would've least expect to like me tells me he's crazy about me, while the one I'M crazy about hates me. She couldn't take it any longer..  
  
"You know what, Malfoy? Listen to what I'm about to say carefully, because I don't see any reason why I would have to repeat this ever again. I DON'T LIKE YOU! In fact, I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU ARE!" Hermione screamed at him. She could see a look of hatred and angst forming on Malfoy's face, but strangely the hatred didn't seem to be directed towards Hermione, but more towards himself. "So, would you please stop bothering me and go back to your little girlfriend Pansy?" and she stormed away towards the entrance hall to her next appointment - Harry.  
  
* "One more mug-full of mulled mead!" Ron said to the bartender. It was the day before he got detention from Snape. He was sitting at the bar table in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He sneaked out from the school after hours, and he'd been drinking a lot and thinking a lot. He couldn't understand why he was so jealous when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Krum, and why he would be mad about Hermione's rumors. It's simple, a voice in his head said, you're in love with her. And then another voice spoke in his head, it doesn't matter, she's WAY out of your league. Ron wanted to tell Hermione the truth, at the same time he had an urge to get out of her life, even if it means destroying their friendship. It would definitely hurt him less that way if he saw her ending up with another guy.  
  
Why would she ever want ME in her life? Ron thought as he took swig of mead. I don't deserve her, and besides, I never get what I want anyway. Does anyone really care about what I want? I wanted to be popular and get good marks, but Harry's always the most popular and Hermione's always the smartest.  
  
He would die for just a hug from Hermione. Nothing more, just a hug. He remembered at the end of second year, when Hermione was cured from being petrified, she gave Harry a big, big hug, and to Ron, only a handshake. ONLY A HANDSHAKE. He couldn't stop himself from going crazy over her no matter how hard he tried. And to be quite frank, he had tried hard.  
  
He finished his honey drink and walked out of the pub. He only dared to leave himself slightly tipsy, in case McGonagall questioned him.  
  
* When Hermione arrived in the huge Entrance Hall, Harry was already waiting for her. It felt reassuring to see one of her best friends at a moment like this. To Hermione, Harry was the very nice brother that she never had that would support her no matter what they were facing, and she would do the same for him.  
  
"So, what did you want my help on, Harry?" Hermione asked, feeling a lot better now that Malfoy wasn't around anymore.  
  
"You know that blinding hex we learnt in Defense class? I can't seem to get it," explained Harry as he dragged Hermione by the hand up a few flights of stairs in the school building and down a corridor. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Defense classroom up on the third floor," Harry answered. After a while they walked in to a small empty classroom. "lumos totalus," Hermione muttered, holding out her wand to light the classroom. She sat down on top of a desk next to the wall.  
  
"Alright, let's work on this blinding spell. The words are oculuss caecus, and you have to flick you wrist like this," Hermione explained and demonstrated. A surge of bright orange light came out of the tip of her wand and hit the desk. "It's really quite simple."  
  
"Let me try," Harry said, taking Hermione's wand out of her hand. "Sorry, I forgot to bring my own wand," he explained. Harry performed the spell, and the same bright orange light rushed out of the tip of the wand again.  
  
"You did fine, Harry," Hermione said, now slightly suspicious of his intent. She had thought that the blinding hex was an easy spell when they were taught in class. "Was that all you needed help in?" For some reason, Harry blushed. She had never actually seen him blush like that before, and he did look quite cute. NO, Hermione, THINK OF RON.  
  
"Well, actually, there's something I want to tell you," said Harry. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them. After what Hermione went through with Malfoy, she didn't even have to guess to know what Harry wanted to say.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Harry, don't tell me you." Hermione started but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to tell you I like you. No, I mean, I love you." Harry muttered, his face redder than a tomato. He started walking towards Hermione. Hermione wanted to draw her wand, but then noticed that Harry had confiscated it from her. She wanted to run away, but she was so horrified that she couldn't move a single muscle.  
  
The situation was getting very bad. If Harry went to go fight Ron over her, she would definitely either lose her best friend or the one she loved the most because of it, and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen. (Okay, apart from Draco Malfoy falling in love with her, but that already happened).  
  
"Harry, please tell me you're joking," Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"I'm not right for you," Hermione said as Harry stopped in front of her. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him. "You deserve better."  
  
"How am I supposed to get anyone better?" Harry exclaimed. "You're the best girl there is!" Harry leaned over started to move his face nearer to Hermione's, attempting to kiss her.  
  
"Please, Harry, don't do this," pleaded Hermione weakly. Her back was leaning against the wall already, with nowhere else to pull away to. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes tightly and leant back. But before she felt her lips touch Harry's, she heard someone shout "expelliarmus!" She opened her eyes and saw a red blast fly pass her. The powerful disarming charm knocked Harry into the far wall. She looked in the direction the blast originated, and found Ron holding out his wand, pointing towards Harry.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Ron said, his face flushed as red as his hair. He looked angrier than Hermione had ever seen him.  
  
"Why, Ron? What's stopping me? Your jealousy certainly isn't!" Harry said as he picked himself up from the floor. There was a sort of evil smile that Hermione never thought she'd see on Harry's face, not on the face of the boy who made the dark lord vanish. It frightened her even more than what he had just tried to do to her.  
  
"I'm stopping you," Ron said. He was far from happy, receiving such taunts from his best friend. "I'm sick and tired of you being in the spotlight, Harry Potter. Sick of you getting all the fame, the attention, the prizes. all the girls." Ron stared at Hermione.  
  
"None of that gives you any reason to walk in and blast me towards the far wall," Harry stated calmly, arms crossed in front of his chest. To Hermione, there was something strange, something awkward about Harry's expressions today, but she couldn't tell what.  
  
"There're so many other girls out there, why can't you just choose one of them?" Ron demanded, ignoring Harry's question. "She's not especially pretty or anything."  
  
"So?" Harry snapped. "She's great! I don't care if she's good looking or not! No one's going to be rooting for you, Ron, knocking someone." Harry seemed so out of character, speaking that way, that Hermione wondered if this Harry was really just Malfoy after drinking polyjuice potion.  
  
"I don't care! I just don't get why YOU out of everyone has everything anyone wants. Everything I want!" Ron shouted. He seemed to be in blind rage. "You have fame, talent that I could only dream for, and you don't even have to put work into it! And you even have to like the same girl that I like?" Ron liking her did not come as a complete surprise, but how boldly and confidently he said it still made Hermione gasp.  
  
"Harry, please don't fight Ron!" Hermione shouted. The two of them had their wands out in dueling stance, their faces at the wrong end of the each other's wand. "I'm in love with him, not you. So there's no point." She said as she ran up and stood between the two boy, facing Harry. She expected the dispute to end right then and there, and Harry would hex to who of them now that she was in Ron's way. She didn't care. She didn't want to be the one that destroyed their friendship.  
  
"Couldn't you have admitted it a bit earlier, Hermione? If you did, he wouldn't have blasted me into the wall! That HURT!" Harry said, letting out a relieved smile as he tossed Hermione back her wand. Hermione was extremely puzzled. And by the look of Ron, so was he. "I was so close to actually kissing you too, ugh," Harry said with a visible shiver.  
  
"What.?" was the best question Ron could come up with. Hermione didn't know what to do or think either.  
  
"Well, since you never gave each other a chance, Ginny and I decided to give you two some help with it," said Harry. He looked a lot more normal now. "At first we didn't have much of a plan, until Snape's detention gave Ginny an idea. I actually wanted Hermione to help me with the weather detecting charms assignment when I asked her for help last night, but then I knew that Ron was going to clean the trophy room. As for the rest of the plan, Ginny came up with the idea. So. you get the idea."  
  
"So, you're not actually. you know. in love with me?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Ron seemed to be waiting for an answer to this question too.  
  
"No! I just had to say it for the show!" Harry answered. The tone of his voice showed somehow that he was slightly insulted by the thought. Hermione would've been insulted at his tone of voice if she wasn't so relieved that he didn't like her. "I'm already going out with someone, you know." Harry said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Then why did you blush so badly?" asked Ron. He was probably already watching them when they first entered the room.  
  
"You'd feel embarrassed too, telling a girl that you love her! Even if you don't mean it!"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry for uh. knocking you into a wall, and uh ." Ron said, but Harry cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Don't worry, I assure you it's not nearly as painful as the cruciatus curse," Harry cut in. "I just hope after this, you understand that fame isn't everything. Hermione fell in love with you, not because how famous you are, or how good you are at Quidditch, nothing of the sort. She likes you because you're Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron digested the thought. He knew that Harry was right. "I'm still really sorry for insulting you, really."  
  
"If you want me to forgive you, promise me something first," Harry said mischievously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Grant the promise first."  
  
"Alright, I promise," Ron knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him until he promised.  
  
"You just promised to let me continue dating Ginny," Harry's smile widened just by mentioning the girl's name.  
  
"You're going out with my SISTER and you didn't tell me? I'm going to KILL you!" Ron exclaimed, looking as if he about to blast him off to the far wall again. "Just kidding," his expression softened into a huge grin. "You better be nice to her, or I WILL kill you."  
  
"Rest assured, Ron. Look, I promised Ginny I'd go to Hogsmeade with her to get her dress for the Ball this year at five o' clock today and -"  
  
"It's half past five, Harry," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Oh bloody hell I'm late!" Harry exclaimed in panic and burst out of the room in a sprint. "She's going to kill me!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and they both roared in laughter.  
  
After a while, they laughter died off, but their eyes were still locked. Ron pushed a strand of stray bushy hair out of Hermione's face and hooked it behind her ear. "I'm really sorry for what I said to you today in Potions."  
  
"It's OK, Ron. I shouldn't have gone to Bulgaria," Hermione apologized as well. "I'm sorry too." She reached to her face and grabbed his hand in both of hers. Ron exhaled loudly at her touch.  
  
"I was really scared of you rejecting me. Really, all I hoped for was hug from you. Just a hug."  
  
"Well, you better be up for more than just a hug!" Hermione said, and gave him a big hug to start with.  
  
A/N: I actually wrote this story three years ago and posted it on ff.net. I received a lot of reviews saying that my characters were completely OOC. But because I liked the storyline so much, I revamped all of the dialogue and thoughts of my characters to try to make them as Canon-like as possible (with the exception of Malfoy, of course, but in order for his part in the story to make Hermione's day a living hell I had no choice but to make him OOC). I hope I succeeded. Please review and tell me how I did! 


End file.
